Unbroken Fog
by bleachlover1999
Summary: A sort-of song-fic for Demi Levato's Unbroken. Omake at the end as a bonus.


A/N: I just recently discovered this song, 'Unbroken' by Demi Levato, courtesy to my little sister. I really feel embarrassed that my sister knows more songs than I do…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ [Maybe Death is better than Life…]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Locked up tight  
Like I would never feel again_

When Chrome had been lying on her death bed (Literally) after the car crash, she had felt the fear of death slowly seeping away from her as she felt weaker and weaker as time passed. And instead, in its place, sadness closed in around her heart, weighing it down like a heavy armor.

'I've always known that my parents never loved me, but hearing Mom say it out loud… this' hurting more than I thought it would…' She thought, exhausted with her battle for life that she was still fighting although she hadn't been putting much effort into it from the start. 'Papa doesn't care about me either, although he isn't so straightforward and cold. His work has always been more important to him than me.'

'I can't feel anything now, my body and mind feels numb…' Chrome couldn't even move her fingers, much less move them. Her mind was hazy, and she was just barely hanging onto consciousness. 'Ever since I was a little kid, I've always felt these depressing thoughts and feelings… These emotions… I wonder if they'll be locked up in me forever, up till the moment when I die, which I suppose isn't very long away.'

And almost on cue, Chrome started having difficulties breathing. The tightness in her chest kept increasing, up to the point in which she began withdrawing into the safe shelter of her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[Isn't Love just painful?]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Stuck in some kind of love prison  
And threw away the key, oh, oh_

After Mukuro's words, Chrome could almost imagine the shackles of her beliefs shattering and no longer binding her. Beliefs that her existence was just a mistake. Beliefs that nobody would ever needed her. Beliefs that life was just a torture.

Chrome now believed that for this man that saved her, she would do anything for him. This chance of life that he granted her, she accepted in order to protect his. When his strength had poured into her, she ripped out all the wires and monitors attached to her. Jumping down from her hospital bed that she had once felt was like the last anchor binding her down to her life that was slipping away, a white dress just like the one in her dream materialized around her petite stature. Feather-light arms reached for the window, pushing against them to allow the night air to embrace Chrome.

Never had the night air felt so fresh or made her feel so alive, Chrome remembered thinking as she leapt out of the window, jumping down onto the ground with the help of some ledges and window sills. The darkness cloaked her from others' views, and she used that to her advantage on the way down.

Following Mukuro's orders, she ran into the night, heading towards the direction that would bring her to her new comrades or acquaintances with nothing to power her but life and love. Or so she thought. This weak 'love' that she believed in would hold her up for now. She was already trapped in this new belief, and the key for the way out had long since been thrown down the well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[Is Love fickle or not? You tell Me]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Terrified until I stared into your eyes  
Made me stop to realize  
The possibilities  
So, so_

'I'm not needed anymore… I'm not needed… again…' Tears were already cascading down Chrome's cheeks when she'd finished reading the letter left for her in Kokuyo Land. She was all alone. Sadness was already hardening around her heart. Life didn't seem so bright anymore.

Again.

Her footsteps echoed as she walked down the empty hallways. This school seemed so foreign to her despite all the times she had been here before. She'd seen her Boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada, here and she'd also fought here in the Ring Conflict. Light corridors and cheerful talking, all of these were the opposite of what Chrome felt on the inside.

Chrome's once bright violet eye was now dull. The shine in there had disappeared when Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa had left her. They had been a reminder to Chrome that there was a chance that her life wasn't useless, and that there may were people out there in this world that needed her. Just maybe.

And when they left, they also took along with them her hope of being needed by others. With that belief no longer strong and holding her up, Chrome's shoulders were hunched with her shyness from before, back when she lived with her parents. Her hands trembled with sadness at times when she saw people happy, chatting or playing with their friends. She'd never had friends to talk with or play with. Ken and Chikusa weren't like friends, but more like distant allies who were only connected to her with a fragile string.

With her mind wandering and not focused on where she was going, Chrome didn't realized that she'd bumped into someone and fallen backwards onto the ground until a gleaming tonfa was held to her throat. The wielder of the metal weapon was Hibari Kyoya, Boss' Cloud Guardian.

"Students are not allowed to wander in the hallways during class." With that sentence, he applied a little pressure so that the tonfa slightly restricted her breathing. Delayed fear finally catching up to her, Chrome shakily raised her head to meet Hibari's burning steel eyes.

And then, the moment she made eye contact with the fierce prefect, she took a little intake of air. Those flames smoldering inside those grey eyes… They were burning with life and emotions. Anger and love (For his school, of course) were both present in them. And as though they overflowed with life, Chrome could already feel something lighten in her chest, as cliché as that seems.

Narrowing his eyes at her, the arms that gripped those crowbars to her throat withdrew.

"Hurry back to class before I bite you to death," He spoke shortly before striding off down the hallway. Even the threat…

Shaking her head a couple of times, Chrome spun around and ran down the hall to where her new classroom was, according to the map clutched in her hands. Without her noticing, a spark had found its way back into her purple eye, and a small smile tugged at her lips.

'What a frightening man he is indeed, that Hibari Kyoya…'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[Let me just stay like this for a little longer…]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The Gardening Club is asking for permission to plant flowers in the field," Chrome reported as she set down a stack of paper on the desk of the Disciplinary Committee Office, Hibird perched atop the tower of bleached paper. Hibari merely yawned before plucking a sheet of paper from the stack, causing the fluffy yellow canary to flutter onto Chrome's shoulder instead.

"Tell them to report the amount of flowers they want to plant later," He muttered as he scanned the paper, barely even paying attention to the content. "But for now, organize Folders A-F. That Tsunayoshi Sawada crashed into the cabinets again when that baby kicked him in here."

Chrome nodded and went over to the cabinet that had a slight dent on the side of it with documents scattered all around it before musing, "Isn't this the seventh time that Reborn-san has kicked Boss in here? He always manages to make him crash into the exact same spot on this cabinet too. It's getting in the way of work, so should we move it?"

Hibari shook his head once, "No. And on the contrary, it's quite entertaining."

Chrome smiled softly, "Is that so?"

The two of them didn't talk anymore until Chrome had finished had finished organizing the documents and Hibari had sorted out the papers (Which means tossing the ones that he deemed as unimportant away and leaving those that were for someone else to deal with). There were a lot of documents though, so it took Hibari the same amount of time it took Chrome to finish tidying up the messed up fillings. It was already Lunch by that time, and Hibari's pet bird was already dozing on Chrome's purple hair.

"Go get me something to eat. I'm going to sleep." Chrome immediately stood up and started for the door, shaking Hibird awake during the act of doing so. She looked back to see Hibari yawn again for the 'who-knows-how-many' time before lying down on the sofa to nap.

"The usual?" No reply came from Hibari, and Chrome took that as a 'yes'. Hibird chirped cheerfully as she walked out.

About ten minutes later, she returned with a box of sushi from Yamamoto's family shop, TakeSushi. Realizing that he was already sleeping quite deeply, Chrome set the box of sushi down on the table in front of the sofa. Taking a seat on the couch parallel to the one Hibari was occupying, Chrome unwrapped her own box of homemade rice balls. She chose the one with tuna packed into it before taking a bite. Comfortable silence maintained its position in the room as she ate.

After feeding Hibird a small amount of what was left of her riceball in her hands and leaving the last one for Hibari to eat, Chrome decided to finish the paperwork that sat on Hibari's desk. And as she sat there, humming a gentle tune, filling out the forms that were necessary but leaving out the important decisions to the others, Chrome felt happier than she had ever been before. These recent days after the Arcobaleno's Battle were peaceful and relaxed compared to those back with her parents or Kokuyo Gang.

'Right now, even if I could choose to go back, I would definitely stay here.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[Omake]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aaahhhh!" Chrome quickly jumped out of the way as Tsuna came crashing through the Disciplinary Committee Room's door. Reborn landed lightly beside Chrome, smirking when Tsuna collided head first with the cabinet that Chrome had just been tidying up not so long ago.

"O-OW! Reborn, what was that for!" Tsuna had tears at the corners of his eyes as well as a black eye.

Chrome stood there silently as Reborn twisted Tsuna's arm behind his back quite painfully. "You'll always be Useless Tsuna if you still can't dodge my kicks. How many times does it take for you to realize that you should always expect this when you're passing this door? I even kindly restricted kicking you into this room only."

Tsuna, still nursing his swollen head with his hands, cried out in dismay, "How am I supposed to pay attention to my surroundings when there are bullies chasing me?"

Reborn kicked Tsuna's chin to shut him up, "Are you that hopeless that you can't protect yourself while your Guardians are away doing their own businesses? And besides, I did do you a favor by kicking you in here since those bullies don't dare to come in here in fear of Hibari."

"Tsunayoshi Sawada." Ah, speak of the Devil. Hibari Kyoya stood at the damaged doorway, tonfas out and gleaming. Tsuna gulped before turning slowly to face Hibari. A metal crowbar was smashed into his face as a friendly greeting.

Chrome remained standing there. She stood there when Hibari 'bit' Tsuna to death, when he kicked Tsuna out of the window (Thankfully, the Disciplinary Committee Office was only on the second floor), and even when he tossed the wrecked cabinet out the window after her boss. If Chrome had been like a normal high-school girl, then she would've been laughing crazily by now, but she wasn't, and so she didn't.

"I'm hungry." With those two words said, Hibari lay down for his nap again. Without a word, Chrome slipped outside, heading for TakeSushi, Hibird already perched on her head.

Sometimes changes are for the better, but for now, Chrome was contented to just let things stay this way for now.


End file.
